


Don't talk

by thealpacalypse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealpacalypse/pseuds/thealpacalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of things Sherlock and John don't talk about after Sherlock gets back in John's life again. Maybe silence is better, maybe there are simply no words sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kritty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kritty/gifts).



> I like to write the relationship between Sherlock and John so that it can be read as gen or hinted slash. That's what I did here, interprete as you like.
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta **[Mary](http://randomlyfandom.tumblr.com/)**!

**Don’t talk**

 

Sometimes there are things they don’t talk about.  
Even more so now that John is engaged and lives in his own flat with Mary and Sherlock tries to settle into John’s new life.

Things they don’t talk about mostly look like this:  
In the middle of the night John’s mobile rings.  
Mary just groans and turns around, already half asleep again on the other side of the bed.  
But John rubs his eyes and gets out of bed.

He doesn’t even have to read the text Sherlock just sent him; he already knows what it contains. Instead he opens the flat door for Sherlock and shuffles into the kitchen to make some tea.

Sherlock follows him silently and then they sit in the kitchen for an hour or so, drinking tea and not saying a word, and Sherlock just _thinks_.  
John doesn’t know why Sherlock can’t think in Baker Street anymore and the one time he had asked, Sherlock just snapped: “I came here to think, not to talk, John, so _shh_.”

And when Sherlock seems to have gotten to the solution of whatever problem he has thought about he just stands up, says “Goodnight, John” and leaves.

But sometimes things they don’t talk about look like this:  
It’s five o’clock in the morning and John’s mobile rings.  
He hasn’t gotten any proper sleep that night, so he’s almost tempted to ignore it, but it’s _Sherlock_ , and the man has probably paid a cab from the other end of London just to have a tea at John’s, so John really can’t bring himself to do that.

He groans and gets out of bed, opens the door for Sherlock and he’s just about to make his way over to the kitchen as usual when he sees the dried blood under Sherlock’s nose, the bruises, and the torn shirt.

He gasps and puts a hand on Sherlock’s chin, turns Sherlock’s head to the left and to the right to see the whole damage.  
“Sherlock”, he begins, “What-…”  
But Sherlock just shakes his head. “Nothing too serious, just a highly aggressive jewellery thief that got a little wild.”  
Nevertheless, Sherlock doesn’t protest when John brings him into the kitchen, sits him on a chair and hands him a freezer pack to cool down his feverishly hot forehead.

John gets a cloth and runs warm water over it before he returns to Sherlock and slowly cleans every wound he can find.  
Sherlock’s ripped shirt lies in the bin and his white body seems almost unreal in the middle of John’s colourful and chaotic kitchen.

There’s a remarkably big wound right across Sherlock’s chest, the cut is actually so deep that John thinks about stitching it up, but Sherlock looks so tired and John doesn’t know if he has all the right tools at home, so he just covers it up with a tight bandage and asks: “Shall I call you a cab?”  
Sherlock coughs slightly, embarrassed.  
“I lost my coat in the Thames during the fight. My keys were in there, too.”

John sighs and shrugs. He’s way too tired for anything so he just says: “Stay here tonight. We can take care of everything in the morning.”  
And then he gets Sherlock a blanket and a pillow for the couch and Sherlock lies down, trying not to get too much pressure on his wounds and groaning a bit when it happens anyway.

John knows Sherlock usually doesn’t sleep during cases, but here he does and John knows that Sherlock will still be asleep in a few hours, when John has to get up again to go to work, but it’s alright.  
It’s not like they have to talk about it.

There are a lot of things they don’t talk about.  
They never talk about three years they had to live apart and live their own lives or how Sherlock could live with letting John believe in lies.  
They hardly ever talk about Mary, and John most certainly doesn’t want to talk about how he sometimes regrets living with Mary in his normal, _boring_ live instead of living with Sherlock.

They don’t need to talk about things like that, John knows that.  
It’s stuff he thinks about every day, and because he thinks about it, Sherlock knows it, because nobody knows John’s mind like Sherlock does.

Talking makes things complicated and Sherlock and John need easy things now.  
Things are alright like this – not as good as they used to be, but on the way there.

John knows things will be alright.

He doesn’t need to say it. 


End file.
